


Runaway

by Ray_Rambles



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Caleb centric, Just a little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Rambles/pseuds/Ray_Rambles
Summary: Caleb Centric Ficlet, testing the waters of writing these characters.





	Runaway

Beau is woken up by the dim lantern lights sweeping through from the hallway, the door slightly ajar before it closes quickly. She hears the creaking of light footsteps and decides she was woken up for a reason. Hopping out of bed as silently as she could manage, she saw the brief movement from Caduceus, that man can see everything… why hadn’t he bother to check who was leaving? Never mind that, she left the room silently to catch Caleb moving down the hallway.

 

“Hold up Widogast, what’s going on?” Beau spoke as she approached Caleb silently.

 

Wordlessly he stopped, sighing before mumbling out. “Erm, sorry to wake you, Beauregard, you can go back to bed now.”

 

Beau saw his books harnessed on his sides, his haversack light, but with supplies. “You going somewhere?”

 

Caleb sighed once more before turning around, “Beau it’s nothing, don’t worry.”

 

“Sorry, that’s not gonna cut it. What’s going on?” Beau crossed her arms with an arched brow.

 

Caleb shifted on his feet awkwardly, “I have to go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Out.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s not important.”

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Beau stepped up to Caleb, “You do not get to pull a Yasha on us! Where are you going?”

 

“I need to leave.”

 

“Leave where?”

 

“Town.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because of Ikathon!” Caleb snapped his mouth shut. “We have made a lot of noise, the seven of us. I need to go before Ikathon can find me.”

 

“You’re afraid he’ll find you?”

 

“I’m always afraid, that’s just one of the major factors…” Caleb mumbled as he crossed his own arms.

 

“What about Nott?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“She’s not here. Why aren’t you taking her with you?”

 

“She likes you lot.”

 

“And you don’t?”

 

“... she loves you all, I can’t take that away from her.”

 

“She loves you more.”

 

“...”

 

“What about the rest of us? Jester? Fjord? Yasha?”

 

“You’re all very brave and powerful-“

 

“You are one of us.”

 

“You will all be fine-“

 

“Jester thinks of you as a brother.”

 

“Nein Mollymauk-“

 

“She loves messing with you.”

 

“She can mess with Fjord.”

 

“Fjord thinks of you as another leader.”

 

“He does not trust me.”

 

“You were the one who kept us from falling apart.”

 

“Mollymauk-“

 

“Molly isn’t fucking here anymore.” Beau snapped, “For fuck sake, Caleb at least say goodbye to them?”

 

“They will ask too many questions,”

 

“They are gonna ask questions anyway. And if you don’t think I won’t tell them-“

 

“You could have told them any day now Beauregard.”

 

“We can help you, Caleb! We’re helping Fjord! We helped Jester see her mother!”

 

“You can’t help me-“

 

“We can protect you!”

 

“I can’t protect you!”

 

Silence fell over the two of them.

 

“I can’t keep you safe… from Ikathon.”

 

“Caleb…”

 

“If he… if he gets to me and makes me hurt- … makes me hurt any of you…”

 

“Caleb-“

 

“I couldn’t live with myself.”

 

Beau moves next, unexpectedly throws her arms over Caleb and hugs him. “Caleb… you’re family… we protect each other.”

 

“I can’t go through that again, Beauregard… I can’t burn another family.”

 

“You won’t. We won’t let that happen. But you can’t try to protect us by leaving. Because we need to protect you too.”

 

“I can’t… Beau I-“ Caleb was cut off by the shaking of his shoulders, as a sob escaped his lips.

 

“Come on, Caleb, I think we both need a drink...”


End file.
